


Kirkwall 99

by bigCheese



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Most of the characters will make an appearance, and no magic, there are still elves/humans/dwarves and such but in a modern setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigCheese/pseuds/bigCheese
Summary: Detective AU. Fenris is a rookie detective in Hawke's precinct, with a personal stake in a decade-old, closed case which he is determined to solve. But as Fenris works together with Hawke, his attention turns to a different case: the case of how Hawke got so damn fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy here's the Brooklyn 9-9 AU that I always wanted (so I decided to write it myself!)
> 
> There will probably be nsfw content eventually - if so, I'll change the rating. For now, be warned that as the setting is a police precinct, there will be crime stories of varying severity.
> 
> Enjoy!

10:03. Fenris was over an hour late. _On his first day._ His face remained a blank mask as he mentally threw a string of curses at himself on his way to work. Today was his first day as a detective. He'd finally made it here after the academy, after years as a beat cop – Fenris has done his time.

 

Yesterday, he had celebrated getting to this point, getting to where he had aspired to be for years, only he celebrated a bit too much. Or rather, the celebration hadn't ended the way it should have.

 

Either way, Fenris was late on his first day, without a valid excuse, and his new position was already in jeopardy. His only hope was that the captain would tolerate this irresponsibility, and that, when Fenris thought about it, didn't seem like such a good alternative to getting demoted. If he was going to take orders from someone, Fenris would rather it be someone who took work seriously.

 

Despite how little credibility Fenris possessed right this moment, showing up to work an hour late, and still a bit wine drunk, he wasn't here to fool around. Still...goddamn it, his head hurt.

 

''Hold the door!''

 

Fenris winced at the sudden shout as he stepped into the elevator. He looked towards the entrance to the station, and saw a human man in uniform shoving a handcuffed man inside. A coworker, Fenris noted, bringing in a perp. He could hold the door for that. Fenris made space for the two humans to squeeze in the rather small elevator, and pushed the button for the main floor.

 

''Thanks,'' the cop grinned at Fenris. ''Hey, you're the new guy, right?''

 

''I am,'' Fenris replied plainly. He wouldn't normally be against talking – no need to antagonize the people he would be working with – but his hangover called the shots for him this morning. Besides, a big, burly, handcuffed human stood fuming between the two of them. Bit of an awkward setup for a first conversation.

 

''Good to have you. I'm Hawke,'' the cop actually reached over the big, burly criminal's shoulder to offer a handshake. ''Don't mind Tiny here. Unless you're carrying a purse.''

 

Fenris eyed the criminal up and down, quirking a mildly mocking eyebrow. ''A purse snatcher? Really?''

 

Hawke barked out a laugh. ''Right? He could've been anything: a boxer, a linebacker, the guy in a mafia movie who pries people's kneecaps off, but none of those things gives you the same thrill as stealing an old lady's purse, and Tiny likes to live life on the edge.''

 

Fenris laughed despite his headache, and the laugh melted into a wry smile. He hadn't really expected to get along with his coworkers beyond what basic work etiquette demanded, so Hawke came as a surprise. Fenris had actually forgotten the fact that he was late, and sure to be reprimanded, until the elevator lurched to a stop, and the doors slid open.

 

Lightly shoving the purse snatcher – who didn't offer half as much resistance after having his self-esteem crushed – out of the elevator, Hawke glanced back at Fenris. ''So, what's your name?''

 

''Fenris,'' surprising himself at how eagerly he answered, Fenris schooled his expression into neutrality again.

 

''Can someone take this guy to holding?'' Hawke called out to the entire floor, and soon enough an officer came to escort the purse snatcher to the holding cell. Once that was out of the way, Hawke checked his watch, and raised an eyebrow at Fenris. ''Aren't you late?''

 

Fenris' neutral expression tipped, and he looked away as he mumbled: ''Maybe...''

 

''If maybe means _yes absolutely_?''

 

Fenris cracked the half-smile of someone whose bullshit had just been called. ''You got me. And I tried so hard to hide it.''

 

''What can I say? I'm an amazing detective.''

 

''Are you by any chance also amazing at coming up with explanations as to why someone's late? So I don't get fired on my first day?''

 

Hawke seemed to consider the request for a moment. ''Can I ask what the real reason is?''

 

''You may not,'' Fenris answered.

 

''Hm,'' Hawke scratched his chin. Then, he proudly announced: ''Well, as it turns out, I am great at lying, so I'm sure I can swing something for you.''

 

Fenris sighed in relief. ''Thank you.''

 

With that problem no longer taking up 90% of his brain space, Fenris took a moment to observe his 'saviour'. And, if he could just say something now, off the record: he could feel his poor, bisexual heart nearly flutter out of his chest.

 

It wasn't just that Hawke was handsome; no, the man was _ruggedly_ handsome. Broad shoulders, chiselled, grizzly features, a _beard –_ and not the gross, unkempt, a-half-bowl-of-cereal-could-be-lost-in-there kind of beard, no, this one was trimmed and clean and just manly enough. He seemed a good few years older than Fenris, and that was really doing it for Fenris too.

 

Luckily, before 'observing' turned into 'ogling', Hawke said: ''Alright, we'll just stroll in there, and pretend we've been buddies for years, and I took you out yesterday to celebrate you making detective. And I'll say I made you drink until you couldn't stand. The captain knows me, she won't have trouble believing that part. I'm always late. I'm late right now!''

 

''So you caught Tiny on your way to work?''

 

''Right as I was getting my morning coffee. It's like these criminals don't care one bit about my routine.''

 

''Impressive,'' Fenris conceded. Then, with the corner of his lip curling up, he added: ''But will she believe the part about being 'buddies'? You seem to be distinctly older than me.''

 

''Ok, I think I'm gonna go with 'ow'? Did you already forget I'm the one pulling your ass out of the fire?''

 

''Oh no, my ass is very grateful.''

 

Hawke covered his face with his hand, and laughed, partially in disbelief. ''We better stop talking about asses, or we'll attract Isabela.''

 

''Someone who works here?''

 

''Yeah, and let me just say this: I think you're gonna fit right in.''

 

Fenris realized two things just then: one, that he hadn't realized he cared about whether or not he'd fit in his new job, and two, that it actually felt really nice to be told that he did. Especially since it wasn't said out of sympathy, or some other, unwanted sentiment. Growing a bit bashful, Fenris' gaze darted to the side before he brought it back to Hawke. ''Thank you,'' he managed to say.

 

''Now, let's go talk to the captain.''

 

''Lead the way, _old_ friend.''

 

''Or maybe I'll just go home, take a nap—''

 

*

 

Once the tardiness thing had been squared away, Fenris was shown to his desk, where most of the office had converged to welcome him. Fenris wasn't too surprised at how few elves there were besides himself in the building: other than a dozen elves and dwarves altogether, this was a human-run precinct. Not that it mattered to Fenris.

 

Hawke, however, seemed to gladly surround himself with people from all walks of life. He brought a few people over to Fenris' desk, introducing him as ''a mouthy one, _be careful_.'' It was then that Fenris got to meet the famous Isabela who, without missing a beat, said: ''oh, I bet he could do _wonders_ with that mouth.''

 

While the comment got a smirk out of Fenris, Hawke admonished her immediately, reminding her of workplace boundaries.

 

There was also a dwarf named Varric, who asked Fenris a few inane questions and, when probed as to why, answered cryptically: ''I need new material.''

 

Stepping in helpfully again, Hawke explained that Varric was a writer who had seemingly become a detective for the sole purpose of getting first-hand experience to base his crime novels on.

 

''Yup, and I'm about to introduce a rookie character to spice things up a little,'' Varric said in his pleasant, throaty voice. ''So be sure to inspire me.''

 

The rest of the day went on smoothly. Police captain Vallen; who Fenris had confirmed was very serious about work, a bit too serious, in fact, assigned Fenris a few easy cases. Misdemeanours, mostly, to start with, and Fenris dutifully got cracking on them. It was a bit too early to ask for real cases; he could tolerate a few days of grunt work. If he could just get his hands on a certain case file, and work on it in between the rest...

 

At around two, Fenris heard someone hang up the phone, and looked up to see Hawke shrug on his jacket. Looking at Fenris, Hawke said: ''B&E on X street. You're gonna check it out with me.''

 

Fenris stood up without a moment's hesitation, and followed Hawke out of the precinct. ''We don't need to tell the captain?''

 

''Nah,'' Hawke answered as he pushed the button for the ground floor. ''The sergeant said it's ok.''

 

Fenris peered at him dubiously – he hadn't seen Hawke consult with anyone. ''Who's the sergeant?''

 

Hawke looked over at Fenris with an almost gleeful smile of triumph, giving Fenris just enough time to think _oh crap_ , and said: ''Me.''

 

Fenris mentally cursed at himself in elven. ''On an unrelated note, how personally did you take all that 'old' stuff earlier?''

 

''You're fine,'' Hawke laughed. ''Don't worry.''

 

Their precinct covered the middle part of lowtown, so Hawke and Fenris took a patrol car up to the house where the B&E had been reported. The ten-minute ride gave them a chance to chat, and their conversation was just as inane as before. Fenris was thankful that Hawke didn't ask him questions like why he decided to become a detective, or any kind of overtly personal question. Perhaps he'd gotten that Fenris was a very private person from their earlier exchange. If so, Fenris had to commend Hawke's observation skills.

 

Hawke took the lead when they rolled up to the victim's house, knocking at the door, and greeting the elven woman who answered with a respectable mix of courtesy and professionalism. Stepping inside at the woman's behest, Hawke went straight to business. ''Ms. Ada, you said over the phone that the door was unlocked when you got home?''

 

''Yes,'' she confirmed. She seemed a bit nervous at having a Hawke-sized human in her house, but she relaxed upon seeing Fenris standing right behind him. ''And I'm positive I locked it before leaving. My husband said he heard the floor creaking, too...''

 

''Fenris, check the lock, please.'' Notepad out, Hawke turned back to the elven woman. ''Did you notice anything out of place after you came back?''

 

''No, nothing at all.''

 

''Around what time did you leave the house today?''

 

''It was just about an hour ago. We were out of bread, so I went out to get some. I came back twenty minutes later, and noticed that the door was unlocked. I checked with my husband, but he said he didn't get up. He's been on bed rest since yesterday.''

 

Hawke paused at that, raising his eyes from the notepad to look at the woman. ''Would he normally be out at this time?''

 

''Yes. He doesn't come back before six on weekdays, but he got injured at work last Friday, so he's on leave from work.''

 

''Did you take the car to go to the grocery store?''

 

The elven woman blinked, a bit confused at the question. ''Yes. My husband usually takes it to work, but I took it today, since I could.''

 

''The lock's been forced,'' Fenris confirmed when the woman finished her account.

 

Hawke closed his notepad with a nod. ''Alright. May we have a look around your house, ma'am?''

 

The woman nodded. ''Yes...I'll be here if you need me, I have to start supper.''

 

''Thank you.'' Hawke turned to face Fenris, and lowered his voice to ask: ''What do you think?''

 

''A forced lock, nothing stolen, and only twenty minutes in between Ada leaving the house? I think whoever broke in is still here.''

 

Hawke seemed pleased at the assessment, and he said: ''Me too, and I don't think they actually came to take anything. I think they came to kill Ms. Ada.''

 

''They thought her husband was gone when they saw that the car wasn't there, broke in, maybe heard the husband, and got scared...,'' Fenris mused, nodding as the scenario took shake in his mind.

 

''—But didn't have time to high-tail it before Ms. Ada came back,'' Hawke concluded. ''So, go-to hiding spot when you've just realized your plan of murder went sideways?''

 

''Can't be the bedroom, the husband's there...Behind the shower curtain?''

 

''Now, that would be hilarious. I'll look around, you stay and watch over Ms. Ada.''

 

''Yes, sergeant,'' Fenris complied, albeit reluctantly.

 

''Oh no, no, that's too weird. Just Hawke is fine.''

 

''A potential murderer is still on the loose in this house, Hawke.''

 

''Right. Be careful.'' With that, Hawke left to comb through every room.

 

Fenris walked around the living room, from where he could clearly see the elven woman, looking for any clues that might jump out at him. He didn't stray too far from the front door – someone needed to be blocking the exit in case—

 

Fenris heard footsteps barrelling down the hallway before he heard Hawke shouting ''he's coming at you, Fenris!''

 

From where he stood, Fenris had more than enough time to sidestep squarely in front of the fleeing murderer. Fenris whipped out his baton with a swift flick of the wrist, and hit the man right on the knee. When the man bent over in pain, Fenris grabbed him by the hair, and slammed him to the floor, pressing down on the murderer's back with his knee.

 

''Damn, Fenris!''

 

Fenris looked up, a wild gleam in his eyes, to see Hawke grinning down at him. Fenris relaxed slightly, blinking once, twice. ''Where was he?''

 

''...Behind the shower curtain.''

 

''And he got past you?'' Fenris smirked. ''Even after I warned you?''

 

''I got distracted thinking _I can't believe Fenris was right_! Besides, aren't you forgetting something?''

 

With the murdered still firmly secured beneath him, Fenris asked: ''What?''

 

''You know, now's the part where you tell the guy his rights, and we drag him to the car, that whole thing...''

 

''Oh, right.''

 

Fenris and Hawke hauled the murderer to the car; Hawke gladly giving Fenris the honour of shoving him in the backseat. Hawke returned inside to reassure an understandably spooked Ms. Ada, an unnecessary kindness that drew a smile out of Fenris as he leaned against the car and waited. Then, Hawke took the wheel, and drove them back to the precinct.

 

A knife was found on the murderer – a human male – and he quickly crumbled during interrogation, admitting, among other things that made Fenris' knuckles whiten under the table, that he had, in fact, gone in that house to kill 'that elf whore'.

 

Hawke kept a surprisingly neutral face throughout the whole thing; a veneer of calm covering his entire person, until the interrogation ended, and in a low growl, said: ''I'll be happy knowing you're rotting in prison, you demented piece of shit.''

 

Hawke preceded Fenris out of the interrogation room, and, when Fenris shut the door behind him, a scowl on his face still, Hawke said: ''You did amazing work today. I'd be glad to pair up with you any time.''

 

Fenris acknowledged the praise with a nod, and he moved to walk past Hawke. He paused midway to let out a shuddering breath. ''Sorry,'' he said, glancing away. ''What that man said—got to me.''

 

''Don't apologize,'' Hawke replied simply. ''I'm not here to tell you what to feel. That was intense for a first case, too.''

 

Fenris nodded again, finally looking at Hawke. ''Thank you for taking me along.''

 

''Come on,'' Hawke managed a smile. ''The team's gonna want to congratulate you.''

 

 

*

 

Fenris' first arrest made him a hit in the precinct, and he was forced into going to the bar to celebrate that same night.

 

While Fenris wasn't too drawn to the idea, for several reasons, not the least of which that it wasn't the best idea to start another day with a hangover, he let the herd lead him to a bar. He didn't have to drink after all.

 

He evidently had never gone drinking with Isabela. Three drinks, and a twenty-minute long shots-off session later, Fenris found himself getting a bit too chummy with people whose names he didn't know, Isabela's hand on his thigh, and his bleary eyes glued to Hawke as Hawke spoke with Varric a ways off. Hawke laughed, and Fenris' throat went dry. How dare he?

 

Fenris forced himself to look away, right as Hawke ambled over.

 

''I guess I don't need to ask if you're having fun.''

 

Fenris' response was to giggle into his fourth drink – shots excluded. _Outstanding_ , sober Fenris told drunk Fenris.

 

The reaction got a bemused smile out of Hawke as he took up the stool beside Fenris. ''No witty, biting retort?''

 

''Maybe it's at the bottom of this glass...,'' Fenris muttered, peering into his glass.

 

''Alright,'' Hawke chuckled, and reached for the glass. ''Clearly, I shouldn't have left the rookie alone with Isabela.''

 

''He seemed so confident,'' drawling, Isabela defended herself. ''He put away a surprising amount, too...and he's so thin! Like a delicate flower.''

 

''Well, I'm gonna take him home.'' Hawke put a hand on Fenris' shoulder. ''Fenris, can you get up?''

 

''If I can't, will you carry me?'' While sober Fenris screeched at drunk Fenris, Isabela whistled.

 

''That's what I was angling for, yeah,'' Hawke smiled wryly.

 

Fenris somehow got off the stool, and stumbled right into Hawke's arms. Hawke's rock-hard, tanned arms. Drunk Fenris slumped against Hawke's chest while sober Fenris agonized over how he could salvage his dignity come tomorrow morning. Luckily, sober Fenris was able to withhold a comment about how good Hawke smelled.

 

As Hawke gently angled Fenris towards the door, Varric caught his attention. ''This isn't my business, but anyone who gets this smashed usually has a reason. Make sure the rookie gets home safe, Hawke.''

 

Hawke looked down at Fenris, who was all but dozing off in his arms now. Quite an eventful first day this had been for him, Hawke had to admit. ''I will. Thanks, Varric.''

 

Drink in hand, Varric waved Hawke off. ''Safe road to you both.''

 

The last thing Hawke heard before he left the bar was Isabela asking ''Wait, what? They're leaving?'' The cold, sobering outside world welcomed Fenris and him then, and it was just enough for Fenris to pull away, and blink at his surroundings. ''What's going on...?''

 

''I'm taking you home,'' Hawke explained. ''Incidentally, where do you live?''

 

''Hmm...,'' Fenris appeared to seriously consider the question for a moment. Then, he sort of giggled, and said: ''Looks like I don't know!''

 

''Oh, boy...''

 

Hawke decided to bring Fenris to his apartment to sober up, since it seemed like the safest option. He lead Fenris upstairs, sat him down on the couch, and brought him a glass of water. ''Uh,'' Hawke hesitated on what do to next. He felt incredibly uncomfortable having a subordinate he barely knew over, especially with that subordinate being drunk out of his mind. ''Are you hungry? Do you want to watch something?''

 

''I...,'' Fenris trailed off, his gaze drifting away from Hawke until it settled on the wall. The walk to Hawke's apartment had helped him simmer down a little, and he was now in the more contemplative stage of insobriety. ''Hawke. How did you know the man we caught today didn't break in just to steal?''

 

Hawke blinked – he hadn't expected that. But then, it made sense. ''It really got to you, didn't it...,'' he sighed. ''Maybe I shouldn't have brought you.''

 

''No,'' Fenris tore his eyes off the wall, and frowned at Hawke. ''I just want to know. The murderer didn't take anything, but he could've just not had the time. But you instantly knew he came to kill Ada.''

 

''I didn't _know_ ,'' Hawke tried to deflect the question. ''It was just a hunch.''

 

''Why?''

 

Hawke really, _really_ didn't want to answer this one. Not to someone who had just started on the job. But Fenris' eyes were on him, and Hawke found that he couldn't hide. ''Because,'' he eventually conceded, ''after a while in this line of work, you start to expect the worst.''

 

Fenris' frown faded, replaced by something—sadder, maybe.

 

Hawke sank into the couch next to Fenris and, in a sigh, he added: ''Especially where elves are involved. A family of two lower-class elves, nothing of value to take—but easy targets for a human who hates elves. It's a case I've seen before.''

 

 _Too many times_ , Hawke added to himself.

 

After a prolonged moment of silence, Hawke glanced beside him to see that Fenris had fallen asleep. ''....Yeah...I kinda figured this would happen,'' Hawke said.

 

Standing up as carefully as he could, Hawke moved Fenris' legs so they stretched out on the couch, and brought a pillow to place under Fenris' head. Finally, he covered Fenris with a throw blanket, and placed a wastebasket by the couch.

 

Hawke looked over the situation on his couch, and wondered if there was anything else he could do.

 

Fenris breathed softly in his sleep, and his head peeked out from the blanket. He seemed peaceful, and Hawke spent a moment staring at him until he concluded that there wasn't much else he could do beyond hope that Fenris wouldn't report this to HR tomorrow.

 

''Goodnight, Fenris,'' Hawke said, before turning off the lights, and heading to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil note on the beginning of this chap:
> 
> a lot of people write Fenris as being rly uncomfortable with sex which is totally legit as a headcanon but the way I see it, he's not uncomfortable with sex so much as with intimacy (i mean, he hooks up with isabela if u don't romance him), hence why he isn't automatically terrified upon waking up in hawke's apartment.
> 
> thank u and goodbye

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, with no recollection of the night before, wasn't a new experience to Fenris. As he blinked awake, and thought _that's not my ceiling_ , Fenris dug deep in his memory to find any indication as to where he was, or how he'd gotten there. He did this leisurely, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes as he took in the living room in which he'd apparently spent the night.

 

His first day as a detective. Drinks at the bar to celebrate—what? Right, his first arrest. A human murderer. 'Elf whore'. Fenris' sleepy expression hardened as bits of the day before came back to him, until his mind ventured beyond those memories to a much darker place. Fenris stood from the couch, stiff, looking for the exit. Wherever he was, he wasn't sticking around.

 

''Hey, you're up.''

 

 _Hawke_. Fenris turned around, and remembered the missing piece.

 

Hawke stood in the threshold between the living room and the kitchen, and he was holding a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and a cup of coffee. ''I was just about to come wake you up,'' Hawke said as he crossed over to the couch. ''You should hurry up and eat. We don't wanna be too late to work.''

 

Fenris blinked at Hawke for a long moment, until Hawke asked: ''Do you...remember what happened last night?''

 

 _Oh, please don't tell me we slept together_. If he'd slept with someone as hot as Hawke, Fenris would rather remember it. Wait, _no_ , not that: the issue with sleeping with Hawke would be that Hawke was his superior officer. Boy, was he making a tremendous first impression at work – showing up late, sleeping with his sergeant—what would Fenris do next? Punch the captain in the face?

 

Fenris doubted that last one would happen – captain Vallen was too scary. Anyway. Time to think about how he was going to get himself out of this one.

 

''Uh, Fenris?''

 

Fenris emerged from his thoughts, and looked at Hawke dumbly. ''What...?''

 

''You've been, uh, staring at me in silence for a while now...,'' Hawke trailed off, shuffling his feet. He was still awkwardly holding the plate of eggs and toast. ''Listen, nothing bad happened. You got drunk, couldn't tell me where you live, so I brought you to my apartment. You slept on the couch.''

 

Fenris' shoulders relaxed slightly. ''Why not just let me go home by myself?''

 

''Wh—Did you not hear me just say you couldn't remember where you live?''

 

''Yes,'' Fenris answered, matter-of-fact. ''But I could've found my way.''

 

''How? On muscle memory?''

 

Fenris stared at Hawke for a moment, then said: ''Yes.''

 

''Seems reasonable. I'll keep that in mind for the next time you get shitfaced.'' Hawke tried for casual, but his smile quickly fell. Varric's words from the night before still rung in his ears: _anyone who gets this smashed usually has a reason._ Bringing Fenris to his apartment when Fenris could hardly speak for himself was wrong for several reasons, but Hawke felt that it truly had been the safest option. ''I'm sorry...I did what I thought was best.''

 

A bit blindsided by Hawke's honesty, Fenris took a moment to collect his thoughts. Averting his gaze, he finally said: ''No, it's alright. I should be the one apologizing, for burdening you. I assure you it will not happen again.''

 

Hawke shuffled his feet awkwardly. ''Not saying I _want_ it to happen again, but don't worry. You weren't a burden.''

 

Then, looking down and realizing he was still holding a plate of eggs and toast, Hawke added: ''You should eat this before it gets cold.''

 

''Oh,'' Fenris hesitated, ''right. Thank you.''

 

For all of Fenris' sexual dalliances, none of them had ended in him getting breakfast. This felt odd.

 

Hawke handed the plate over, and motioned Fenris over to the kitchen. Hawke then (mercifully) left Fenris alone as he went to change into his uniform.

 

As Fenris wolfed down Hawke's surprisingly tasty breakfast – Fenris didn't want to linger in his superior officer's apartment any longer than necessary – the insistent realization that he stunk eventually caught up to him. Fenris was wearing his uniform from yesterday, and it smelled distinctly of alcohol. Pushing away his plate, Fenris lowered his forehead on the cool surface of the table. Good going.

 

So much for not overstaying his welcome in Hawke's apartment, but Fenris couldn't possibly go in to work like this. Walking back to the living room, Fenris called out: ''Uh...Hawke?''

 

 

The reply came from what had to be Hawke's room. ''Yeah?''

 

''Could I,'' Fenris shuffled his feet, ''use your shower?''

 

There was a pause, and no way to be sure, but Fenris was convinced that Hawke was holding back a laugh.

 

This was the worst.

 

*

 

After what could be generously described as a rocky start, Fenris' life in the precinct attained a level of normalcy. Fenris took on cases as the were assigned to him, didn't make a fuss, and worked on them diligently until they were solved. He began making a reputation for himself as an officer wo refused to let even the smallest case go; which was generally considered a fine quality in the field, except when it caused problems for someone, or when the other detectives on the case felt it was pointless.

 

As a result of the latter, Fenris hadn't made many friends in the precinct. He kept whoever he was partnered with well over an arm's length away, and most of the detectives didn't bother approaching the broody, too-intense elf to begin with.

 

Hawke, however, didn't count among them, and neither did his friends. They somehow tirelessly tried to include Fenris in conversations, jokes, outings...Fenris didn't understand where their perseverance came from, although he couldn't deny that, at times, at least, it felt...nice. Also, unlike the other detectives, Fenris didn't go out of his way to drive them off. They inspired his respect. Maybe that was it.

 

It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Fenris had gotten drunk in front of them, spent the night in Hawke's apartment, and used Hawke's shower – all within the span of his first day of work. Though Isabela and Varric sure liked to bring that up.

 

Hawke, especially, earned Fenris' respect quickly. As laid-back as Hawke appeared, he shared Fenris' determination to solve every last case that came his way. The trait didn't come from the same place as Fenris, but, in a way, that made it even more honourable. Hawke worked hard because he felt it was his duty, because he believed in protecting people. He wasn't like Fenris, who was near _unable_ to let go of a case because of...something in his past.

 

Incidentally, that something eventually had Fenris requesting to look at an old case file from another precinct. The request was made through captain Vallen who, beyond raising a dubious eyebrow, granted Fenris the file transfer. No point in dredging up a dead case, she thought, but she would never take away the spirit of initiative in her squad. Although asking for a specific, years-old case seemed less like initiative, and more like a personal vendetta; which was sure to bring trouble.

 

This line of reasoning is what brought captain Vallen to doubt her decision as soon as Fenris walked out of her office. She didn't believe in going back on her word, so, after some deliberating, she decided to have Hawke watch over Fenris.

 

''He asked to have the file on case 395QJ-X transferred to him.'' Aveline tapped a folder on her desk. ''It got here today, but I haven't told him yet. I want you to have a look at it first, and keep an eye on him.''

 

It was Hawke's turn to raise an eyebrow as he stood before Aveline's desk. ''Keep an eye on him? What does that mean?''

 

''Just...watch over him. I have a bad feeling about him and this case.''

 

Hawke left captain Vallen's office with more questions than answers, but he understood Aveline's reluctance to go into the matter later that day as he looked over the case file as subtly as he could.

 

Case 395QJ-X was a ten-year-old, closed case that had never been solved. Over a decade ago, a string of kidnappings had turned into a serial case: the MO was the same on every kidnapping, and all the victims were elven children. Hawke felt a chill in his stomach as he read over that part, and thought of Fenris.

 

Ten years ago, a hunter had called the tip line after catching a glimpse of someone entering a bunker in the woods. The tip had brought a tactical team to raid the underground bunker, whose existence had been previously unknown; and where all the kidnapping victims had been found. The children were physically unharmed, except for a brand that had been burned on different parts of their body. The culprit had been nowhere to be found, and the case had been dropped after months of fruitless searches.

 

The victims were returned to their families, and the kidnappings seemed to have stopped – the outcome was, as most detectives on the case believed, the best they could hope for.

 

The case file contained the reports on the initial kidnappings, the spotty testimonies of the victims, along with a composite sketch of the culprit based on said testimony.

 

Danarius, the children had called him.

 

Finally, there were notes on the following search, but no more. No one had touched the case in ten years.

 

Hawke rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, and his gaze drifted towards Fenris. Few things could justify Fenris knowing about, and taking a personal interest in, this case: either it was a total coincidence – he'd somehow heard about it through word of mouth, maybe in the academy, and got curious – or he'd been personally involved – as someone related to one of the victims or, worse, as one of the victims himself.

 

It was possible, if a horrendous possibility. Fenris was in his early-to-mid twenties: ten years ago, he would've been in his early teens. Granted, there was no 'Fenris' in the victim reports, but Fenris could have easily changed his name since then. Hawke regretted learning about this case, and he cursed the scum who was responsible. It was no wonder that captain Vallen had been vague in her explanation as to why she wanted Hawke to watch over Fenris earlier. She probably wanted to avoid speculating on this serious a topic regarding someone on her squad.

 

So, then, what did she expect Hawke to do?!

 

Hawke couldn't possibly bring this up with Fenris. It was way too personal to begin with and—well, just how would he go about asking Fenris 'hey, so, were you kidnapped and kept trapped in a bunker for a few years when you were younger?'

 

Letting out a long sigh, Hawke concluded that Aveline probably wanted him to make sure that Fenris didn't burn himself out obsessing over this case – as Fenris' track record strongly suggested he would. That, Hawke could do. Maybe. He and Fenris had struck a tentative friendship, but Hawke wasn't sure how far that would get him. Fenris remained a very private person, who didn't let anyone meddle in his personal affairs.

 

Hawke returned the case file to Aveline, again, as casually as he could, knowing that it would end up in Fenris' hands next.

 

Aveline gave him a knowing look that meant _you have the same suspicions as I do, right?_ She then dismissed him without a word on the subject.

 

About an hour later, captain Vallen called Hawke to her office again, along with Fenris. Hawke looked at her apprehensively as he walked in, until she handed Fenris the case 395QJ-X folder, and said: ''This is the case file you requested.''

 

Oh, so she was giving Hawke an in. Pretty sly, pretty sly, especially considering the source.

 

Hawke didn't miss the slight, annoyed quirk of Fenris' lips as he accepted the case file – he most likely didn't appreciate that the captain had given it to him in front of Hawke, but, then, that was the point.

 

''You can work on it in between cases,'' Aveline said in a neutral voice. ''But don't let it affect your open cases. Taking case files home is illegal, too, so don't let me catch you doing that.''

 

 _I'm aware_ , Fenris nearly replied - bitingly. He nodded instead, and said: ''Yes, ma'am.''

 

''Good.'' Aveline nodded. ''Now, I called you two in here to get a status update on the BK burglary.''

 

Pretty sly.

 

*

 

It did not come as a surprise when Fenris turned out Hawke's invitation to go drinking with Varric and Isabela that night. Since Hawke and Fenris had left Aveline's office, Fenris had spent whatever down time he could squeeze in between working cases pouring over the case 395QJ-X file, the frown on his face deepening all the while. Fenris probably wanted to mull over what he had read in peace.

 

That was exactly what Hawke had been charged with preventing, but he couldn't force Fenris to come out with them. Still, he'd gotten Fenris alone for now, and he could try testing the waters. ''So,'' Hawke said, trying for nonchalant. ''What's that file the captain gave you?''

 

''I knew you were going to ask,'' Fenris grumbled. Glancing away, he added: ''It's nothing, just a reference case that we studied at the academy. I've wanted to try solving it since then.''

 

Hawke badly wanted to believe Fenris, but, while Fenris' words were convincing enough, the fact that he couldn't look Hawke in the eyes told a different story. ''Ohh,'' Hawke did his best at feigning that he bought Fenris' lie. ''How old is it?''

 

''A few years...,'' Fenris trailed off.

 

''Well,'' Hawke fumbled, ''let me know if you need help with it. Two brains are better than one, right?''

 

Hawke figured this was the best he could manage for now. Fenris' interest in the case wasn't a problem at the moment and, unless it turned into one, there wasn't much Hawke could do without looking like a snoop.

 

Fenris nodded, a cautious set to his jaw. ''Thank you, Hawke.''

 

The conversation ended there, and the two of them got back to work.

 

 

*

 

''The two of you have greatly misunderstood.''

 

With Fenris still at the back of his mind, Hawke had, as planned, gone out for drinks with Varric and Isabela. What he hadn't expected was that he'd spend most of the evening denying their assumptions that Hawke had been flirting with Fenris in the break room earlier; when Hawke had been asking Fenris about case 395QJ-X. Hawke knew that telling people about the case would without a doubt peeve Fenris, so he kept that part to himself.

 

''I was just inviting him to join us tonight,'' Hawke explained, because the conversation _had_ started out that way.

 

Isabela smirked at Hawke from behind her glass. ''You two were in the break room longer than it takes to ask that, and when he came out, Fenris had that smouldering look in his eyes again.''

 

''According to you,'' Hawke deflected, ''he's _always_ smouldering.''

 

''He's got a point there, Rivaini,'' Varric said with a chuckle.

 

Although his friends were wrong, Hawke couldn't actually blame them for getting ideas. He worked a lot of cases with Fenris, and the elf did seem closer to Hawke than to anyone else in the precinct. Of course, there was also the fact that Fenris had slept in Hawke's apartment – weeks ago, mind them. Nonetheless, no amount of rational explaining would keep Isabela from forming all sorts of scenarios in her head.

 

Nothing would keep Varric from goading her on, either. More fun that way.

 

Hawke needed new friends. ''There is nothing going on between us,'' Hawke insisted.

 

''Maybe not yet,'' Isabela hummed. ''But it'll happen eventually.''

 

Hawke couldn't help the lopsided smile that pulled at his lips. ''And what makes you so sure?''

 

''Please, Hawke. There's so much tension between the two of you it's almost suffocating,'' Isabela shook her head as if she couldn't believe how dense Hawke was.

 

Taking a sip from his drink, Varric added: ''That, and Broody keeps making eyes at you.''

 

Isabela pointed at Varric in vehement agreement. ''You noticed it, too?! The poor baby, he's got it bad.''

 

While Varric and Isabela prattled on, Hawke blinked. ''He—He makes eyes at me?''

 

''Oh, _yes_ ,'' Isabela drawled. ''Cute, wide eyes that scream how much he wants you to ravish him right there on his desk—''

 

''Isabela!!'' A hint of red spread over Hawke's cheeks, and he had to tear that mental image out of his mind before speaking up again. ''For one, I'm sure you're inventing things, and two, we shouldn't be talking about Fenris like this. He's our coworker.''

 

Isabela rolled her eyes. ''Spoilsport.''

 

Thankfully, Isabela let the subject go there, and so did Varric; who was content with having stirred the pot.

 

Hawke, on the other hand, would be thinking about it all night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

''So, Fenris—''

 

From Isabela's tone, as well as based on experience, Fenris instantly knew that the next thing out of Isabela's mouth would be far from professional. He lifted his gaze to the sky in anticipation, and said: ''I'll regret biting, but yes?''

 

''What do you think of Hawke?''

 

A new drug had recently hit the streets – Lyrium, people called it. Isabela and Fenris had been paired up on the case, and they were following up on a lead to a potential supplier. It wasn't much of a lead: they had brought in a minor dealer a day ago, and gotten the name of another minor player. Before the first guy got bailed out of jail and got a chance to warn anyone, Isabela and Fenris set out to tail the other dealer.

 

They were walking across the street from the dealer now, as inconspicuous as a couple taking a stroll. Isabela was especially skillful in keeping her cover – Fenris had gotten to respect that in the unlikely detective. Dressed in a blue dress that barely reached below her thighs (it was entirely possible that the dress was, in fact, a long top), with a laced belt that cinched the dress/shirt at her waist. Isabela did not at all project the image of a police officer. Although she did attract unneeded attention from random passers-by.

 

''How is this a conversation we should be having at work?''

 

''Well, we have to talk about something,'' Isabela pointed out. ''Or we'll look suspicious. Besides, I'm not the one who made it weird. _You_ just did.''

 

''I...,'' Fenris fumbled. ''I fail to see what you mean.''

 

''I could've just been asking you what you think about him as a coworker, but your mind instantly went elsewhere. You wouldn't have thought the question was unprofessional otherwise.''

 

''...You're good.''

 

''Honey, I'm better than good,'' the corner of Isabela's lips curled up. ''So, spill.''

 

''He's—ah...'' Fenris had admitted to himself long ago that he was physically attracted to Hawke, but admitting it to other people was a different story. Then again, Fenris supposed that many people in the precinct found Hawke attractive, so it shouldn't be that mortifying to share. ''He's not bad to look at.''

 

Isabela half-hummed, half-giggled, and said: ''That's putting it lightly.''

 

''You know,'' she added after a moment, mischief seeping into her voice. ''He got shot during a drug bust we did a year ago. On the side, where the bulletproof vest couldn't stop it. After the raid, when the medics came, he took off his shirt so they could get the bullet out. That man has a fantastic chest.''

 

While he was sure that he was blushing wildly, Fenris admonished: ''He was shot, and you were looking at his body?''

 

''I suppose I could've told you about the time he got drunk and took off his shirt instead, but he wasn't groaning as much that time.'' Isabela paused, and it became clear that she was reliving the moment when a sultry _mmm_ slipped through her lips. Almost as an after-thought, she added: ''He kept going for a half hour with that bullet in him...His stamina is almost scary.''

 

Her lips stretching into a wide smirk, Isabela added: ''And you're blushing.''

 

''I-I'm not.'' Fenris tried his utmost to chase away the image of Hawke which Isabela had conjured up – Hawke's strong, broad chest, his muscles strained with effort, and glistening with sweat, as he soldiered through the pain – no no no. Fenris could do without this new kink. Damned Isabela. Only she could make a bullet wound seem sexy.

 

''You absolutely a—Oh, hey, our man just went into that store.'' Isabela switched into police mode in a second, and pointed her chin to the other side of the street.

 

Fenris looked in the direction she was pointing, and raised a skeptical eyebrow. ''A flower shop?''

 

That, in itself, wasn't suspicious, except the dealer walked out empty-handed less than a minute later. Fenris and Isabela exchanged a look, both silently agreeing that this was worth checking out. They crossed at the next intersection, leisurely; the dealer had left in the direction he'd come from, there was no need to tail him anymore, but they could still arouse suspicion if they weren't careful.

 

The delicate aroma of various flowers welcomed them as Fenris and Isabela entered the store. There was no one at the counter, but there was a woman in a green apron hunched over a bed of flowers in the cooled-off area. Fenris pointed to the back of the store, and they headed over to find that, unsurprisingly, there was a back door.

 

''Could be a crossroads in the supply road,'' Fenris said. ''We'd have to look at the security footage.''

 

''Let's go ask the lovely lady, then.''

 

When they returned, the woman in the apron was closing the sliding door to the cool area behind her. She was an elf, with short, dark brown hair, and traditional, elven markings on her face. She noticed Isabela and Fenris with a start, and broke into a smile. ''Oh, customers! Welcome, welcome, have a look around! We have flowers from all around, for whatever occasion, they'll put a smile right on your—''

 

While Isabela appreciatively listened to the elven woman rant, Fenris' patience wore thin, and he flashed his badge. ''KPD,'' he said. ''Ma'am, we believe your store is a meeting point in a drug supply route. Could we—''

 

Eyes positively lit up, the clerk exclaimed: ''Ooh, that's exciting!''

 

Fenris and Isabela shared another look – that certainly wasn't a reaction they got often from civilians. Blowing past the comment, Fenris continued: ''Could we have a look at the footage from your security cameras?''

 

''Oh, I don't have cameras in the store...,'' the elven woman admitted.

 

Fenris blinked at her. ''You don't?''

 

''Well, who would steal flowers! That wouldn't be very nice, now would it?''

 

''Right...''

 

Isabela held back a laugh at the sidelong glance Fenris gave her. Speaking up at last, she told the elven woman: ''We'll have to set one up, if you don't mind.''

 

''I don't mind at all! Glad to help,'' the elf beamed at Isabela.

 

''You're quite something, aren't you? I've never seen someone so comfortable with crime outside the force.'' Isabela cocked her head to the side, smiling a smile that Fenris recognized as Isabela's _it is so on_ smile. ''What's your name?''

 

Flushing at what she apparently took as a compliment, the elven woman replied: ''I'm Merrill. And you, officer—lady—person?''

 

Fenris watched the exchange in disbelief.

 

*

 

''I can't believe you got her number.''

 

''What? It's in case she notices any unusual activity in the store!''

 

''If so, what's the point of the cameras?''

 

Fenris and Isabela were returning from their second trip to Merrill's flower shop, where they had set up two hidden cameras – one by the entrance, and one at the back. As they walked into the precinct, Fenris marvelled at how casually, how shamelessly, Isabela had hit on a witness in their drug case.

 

The commotion eventually drew curious eyes and ears. Most people in the precinct were used to Isabela running her mouth, but seeing the rookie elf engage in heated conversation was more of a rarity.

 

''She can alert us faster than the cameras, but they're still necessary,'' Isabela deflected expertly. ''She seems like...an easily distracted sort.''

 

''She's a ditz, you mean,'' Fenris replied. ''I won't disagree with you on that.''

 

''...Maybe,'' Isabela conceded. ''But she's a cute ditz. I just want to smother her with kisses.''

 

''At least you're not denying it anymore.'' Fenris shook his head just as a fond smile tugged on his lips. Once Isabela had stopped trying to seduce him, Fenris had really begun to warm up to her – she was easy to talk to, and didn't seem the least bit interested in Fenris' past. The most she'd wanted to know about him was the colour of his underwear.

 

How the woman hadn't been fired for inappropriate behaviour in the workplace yet baffled Fenris.

 

Conversely, Hawke was just as easy to talk to, but, while he didn't prod Fenris on his past outright, Fenris got the feeling that Hawke _had_ questions that he wanted to ask; which wasn't entirely a bad thing. The thought of Hawke taking an interest in him pleased Fenris to an extent, but there were simply things that Fenris wouldn't share with anyone.

 

As if summoned from Fenris' thoughts, Hawke ambled over to Fenris and Isabela. A case file under his arm, and an easy grin on his face, Hawke asked: ''Was Isabela flirting with a witness again?''

 

As soon as Fenris' eyes landed on Hawke, all rational thought flew out of his head – replaced instead by the earlier mental image of a shirtless, wounded Hawke. Completely unbidden, yet impossible to evade, try as Fenris might.

 

While Fenris stared at Hawke in stunned silence, Isabela helpfully stepped in, and said: ''I might have.''

 

''You're incorrigible,'' Hawke gave her a mock stern look. ''Think of the example you're setting for Fenris.''

 

''Please,'' Isabela rolled her eyes. ''He is not that innocent.''

 

Hawke mercifully overlooked the comment, and said: ''So, what's this person like?''

 

Sighing dreamily, Isabela gladly volunteered the answer: ''She's adorable...Her name's Merrill, and—''

 

''Wait,'' Hawke interrupted her. ''Wait. Did you say Merrill?''

 

''Yes...?''

 

Hawke paused for a moment. Then, bluntly, he said: ''Yeah, you just picked up my little brother's girlfriend.''

 

Varric's laugh reached them from across the office.

 

*

 

Fenris and Isabela's hunch turned out to be true: sweet Merrill's flower shop was a meeting point in a Lyrium supply route. Within a week, their investigation traced the route to its source, and a raid was arranged.

 

The raid was tonight: the KPD's tactical team spread out to cover the exits of the factory where this Lyrium vein's major players were supposed to have gathered. The tension was palpable as the policemen checked their equipment one last time, exchanged jabs or words of reassurance, and waited for the signal from the officer in charge of the raid; which happened to be Hawke.

 

Fenris was covering the main exit with Hawke, and a handful of other, geared-up officers. Fenris had volunteered to be the first through the door; a suggestion he'd made more unthinkingly than brazenly. He wasn't trying to impress anyone. It just didn't seem unreasonable that he should go in first. This was his and Isabela's case after all.

 

As a matter of fact, Fenris found it a bit odd that Isabela hadn't been put in charge of the raid. She was the senior officer on the case, so she _should_ have been in charge.

 

To Fenris' offer, Hawke had grinned. ''Love your spirit,'' Hawke had said, ''but this is your first raid. Stay behind me, and don't go crazy in there.''

 

Fenris knew that the precaution didn't come from Hawke underestimating him – they had done enough arrests together for Hawke to acknowledge Fenris' competence – so, he complied without protesting. As the start of the operation drew closer, Fenris realized that his heart was pounding in his chest, and he conceded that Hawke's decision might have been wisest.

 

Varric's voice came over Hawke's head set. ''Nervous, rookie?''

 

Varric and Isabela were covering the back exit.

 

Fenris rolled his eyes, and Hawke answered for him: ''If he lives through this, you have to stop calling him rookie. I don't think he likes it.''

 

''Oh, no, I love it,'' Fenris' reply dripped with sarcasm.

 

''Never mind,'' Hawke corrected, speaking into his head set. ''He loves it.''

 

Hawke met Fenris' stare (it was somewhere between amused and exasperated) with a wry grin.

 

Isabela's voice came over the comm next: ''Hey, Fenris. That thing could happen, you know? Same as last time. I bet you're trembling with anticipation.''

 

The reason behind Hawke leading the operation instead of Isabela suddenly became apparent, and Fenris stared at the head set in deadpan – as if he were staring directly at Isabela's mischievous smirk.

 

Hawke, meanwhile, did not get the reference. Eyebrows scrunched up, he asked: ''What are you talking about, Izzy? This is his first raid.''

 

''Inside joke,'' Isabela answered, succinct and innocent.

 

''Oh. I hate when I'm left out of those,'' Hawke pouted.

 

Isabela's drawled reply came immediately: ''I'm sure Fenris would _love_ for you to be a part of this one.''

 

''Can we get this operation started already,'' Fenris gritted, cutting in the exchange. His cheeks were burning, and he was thankful that it was too dark for Hawke to see him blushing.

 

''Right,'' Hawke made himself sound serious. ''Get ready, everyone.''

 

There was a moment of hushed anticipation, and the next words out of Hawke's mouth as he kicked down the door of the factory were: ''Go, go, go!''

 

 

*

 

''To sticking a bunch of low-lives in jail!''

 

The drug bust was a complete success and, this time, Fenris didn't turn down the squad's invitation to go celebrate. Fenris would just be sure to limit himself to two drinks.

 

The squad clinked their glasses together, and as she drew hers back, Isabela said: ''And to none of us getting shot.''

 

She glanced at Fenris slyly, smiling around a sip of her tequila sunrise.

 

While Fenris glared at Isabela, Hawke said: ''That's an oddly specific thing to add in there, but yes! Way to not get shot, people.''

 

Fenris watched as Hawke brought his glass – whisky neat, a drink that didn't scream _I'm straight_ as loudly as beer did – to his lips, and his eyes caught on Hawke's adam's apple as it bobbed up and down. Fenris' cheeks flared, and he tore his gaze away in time to see both Isabela and Varric looking at him knowingly. Fenris covered his mouth, and looked away.

 

Fortunately for Fenris, Isabela's attention was soon taken up by someone tapping on her shoulder. Isabela turned around to see Merrill standing there with a darling smile. Isabela beamed at Merrill, and got up to hug her. ''You came!''

 

Merrill seemed a bit nervous compared to the last time Fenris had seen her – perhaps because of the number of strangers. Her gaze swept over the squad, and she said: ''Hello, everyone! Hello, Hawke.''

 

''Hello, Merrill,'' Hawke's reply was careful, and he looked at Isabela.

 

''I invited her,'' all smiles, Isabela volunteered the answer to Hawke's silent question. Quirking a defiant eyebrow, she added: ''What? Carver's not _my_ brother.''

 

The meaning under Isabela's comment, which Isabela in no way tried to hide, seemed to go over Merrill's head. ''Oh,'' Merrill said, ''should I have invited him?''

 

''No,'' came Hawke's immediate response. Hawke rubbed a hand over his face, and stood up. ''I'm getting us another round. Merrill, what do you want?''

 

''Get her a porn star,'' Isabela suggested. Turning to Merrill, she said: ''It's delicious, you'll love it.''

 

Wide-eyed, both fully trusting of Isabela's judgment and tickled by the illicit name of the drink, Merrill nodded enthusiastically.

 

''Right,'' Hawke sighed. ''Fenris, come with me?''

 

Isabela stuck her tongue out at Hawke as he and Fenris walked over to the bar.

 

Sitting at the counter, Hawke sighed heavily. ''This is a disaster waiting to happen.''

 

Fenris gave him a small, empathetic smile as he took the stool right beside Hawke. ''You haven't mentioned your family much before,'' Fenris said. A statement rather than a question; it could stand on its own, or invite a conversation. Fenris didn't want to let himself believe he wanted to learn more about Hawke – with Isabela's teasing grown relentless, Fenris didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right about Fenris being interested.

 

''A brother and a sister,'' Hawke answered to Fenris' non-question. ''One is an angel, and the other one is the walking, breathing definition of an acquired taste.''

 

Fenris chuckled at that. ''I assume that's your brother—who wouldn't be too happy about strange, promiscuous women hanging around his girlfriend.''

 

''Well, on the bright side,'' Hawke spoke with the easy tone he always used to defuse arguments, ''it's sure to liven things up when Carver starts working in our office.''

 

When Fenris tilted his head in question, Hawke clarified: ''He's a beat cop. Two years out of the academy...he'll be making detective soon.''

 

''Ah. Following in your footsteps?''

 

''Maybe, but don't tell him that. The mere assumption will insult him.''

 

''He _is_ starting to sound like a handful,'' Fenris said, sympathy slipping into his voice.

 

''Noo, he's a treat!'' Hawke shook his head, but a fond grin pulled at his lips.

 

There was a lull in their conversation after that. To Hawke, it seemed like an acceptable moment to inquire about Fenris' family – an equal exchange of personal information – but he couldn't bring himself to voice a question.

 

Nothing much had changed in Fenris' demeanour after he received the case 395QJ-X file. His work performance remained commendable, and he didn't behave any differently – it seemed as though Aveline's and Hawke's worries had been misguided. But, now, as Hawke teetered over a potentially sensitive topic, he worried.

 

If Fenris, or someone in his family, had been involved in the case, the conversation could get awkward. Hawke hated awkward conversations.

 

_But he doesn't know that_ I _know. This is just a friendly conversation. And he loves those._

 

''What about you? Hawke asked at last, as casually as he could manage. ''Any siblings?''

 

The hesitation on Fenris' face was clear, but, he replied: ''A sister.''

 

And left it at that.

 

Still, Hawke couldn't help feeling like this was a victory. ''Are you close?''

 

Another moment of pause. ''Not really.''

 

''Alright,'' Hawke nodded. ''You can relax, the 'Officer's Private Life' segment is over. I'm not required to ask you anything else until next week.''

 

''Oh, I didn't realize this was official business,'' Fenris replied. It was easier to joke around.

 

''That, or I'm snooping for Varric.''

 

''He seems more than capable of snooping on his own.''

 

Hawke grinned. ''So, what did you think of your first big drug bust?''

 

''Hm,'' Fenris considered the question. ''It was...exciting, but I'm mostly glad it went well. None of the dealers got away.''

 

''With you around, I'd be surprised if they did. I saw you knock three guys out cold.''

 

Fenris allowed himself a small, proud smile, before he returned the praise. ''I saw you with two men in a headlock. You were carrying them like they were no heavier than grocery bags.''

 

''So you were watching?'' Hawke caressed the side of his face, making a ridiculous attempt at a seductive smile.

 

''Well,'' Fenris paused, a slight blush clinging to his cheeks. ''So were you.''

 

The air between them changed; the manner in which Fenris had answered stripped Hawke's question of its innocuous nature – and Fenris realized it too late.

 

Hawke's heartbeat skipped twice. ''Uh—''

 

''I—'' Fenris coughed. ''I just happened to see—''

 

''Yeah, me too,'' Hawke agreed eagerly. ''I had my eyes all over the place—making sure everyone was ok—you know how it goes.''

 

''Yes, of course.''

 

The space between them felt suffocating. Hawke vaguely remembered Isabela using that word to describe—the tension between Fenris and himself. That was it, then: Isabela had gotten in his head, and Hawke needed to chill out.

 

''So—''

 

As if summoned by Hawke's thoughts, Isabela came to loom over the two of them. ''Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but we still haven't gotten our drinks.''

 

Hawke and Fenris re-integrated reality, and realized that they'd sat at the bar all this time without even ordering the drinks. They exchanged startled, embarrassed looks.

 

And realized that this might become a problem.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! please leave comments and let me know what u think!! if u point out specific details you liked, that's like, god-tier comment   
> and u know what happens to fics that don't get a lot of feedback, right...? they get dropped ;p
> 
> Anw. I posted three chapters within two days, bc I had most of chapter two written by the time I posted the first chap--and I rode a wave of inspiration to finish this one. It's all off-road now however, and I have no idea when the next chapter will come! So don't ask me! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to write, but here u go.
> 
> \--If you like my writing, pls consider checking out my original work. I have two original novels out at the moment, if you're interested, all the information is over on the series' official tumblr @sakaei-trilogy

Weeks passed without case 395QJ-X causing concern, until Hawke all but forgot about it. Things at the precinct were great: Fenris seemed consistently happy with the job, and he was even beginning to warm up to the officers outside his private circle. Crime in Kirkwall was actually down for the first time in decades, under captain Vallen's steady watch, and the devoted work of ''Kirkwall's finest''.

 

Then, one day, elven children started disappearing.

 

Fenris' behaviour changed from the first disappearance, but worsened as one turned into two, then three. Now, _knowing_ a fourth would come as much as he knew that the sky was blue, Fenris was a walking, talking ball of nerves. He demanded to be made primary on the case; which Aveline denied, judging that Fenris was much too close to the case. Her decision, which may have been, in part, to subdue Fenris, was to make Hawke the primary, and Fenris the secondary.

 

Fenris begrudgingly accepted.

 

After speaking to the family and friends of all three victims, Hawke and Fenris established a pattern. In all three cases, the parents knew next to nothing, only that their child had been acting more reclusive in the weeks preceding their disappearance. The victims' friends, however, mentioned seeing the missing child hanging out with an elven man that they didn't recognize.

 

This detail, although unexpected, did not shake Fenris' conviction that Danarius was involved. Fenris kept his suspicions to himself, until his pent-up tension devolved into a fight.

 

One evening, when they were reviewing the evidence, Hawke noticed Fenris gripping the edges of Hawke's desk so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. They had spent the day investigating the online angle, checking if the victims hadn't been talking to strangers on any website or app. An uninspired theory, perhaps, but it remained a frequent cause of such cases even in recent years.

 

Lo, this time as well, the victims turned out to have playing the same online game, and the game chat logs all confirmed that they had begun talking to a stranger there. The logs revealed little more, other than mundane information about the stranger, which altered from one instance to another. It was intentional, and it was meant to throw off suspicions, but neither Hawke nor Fenris were fooled.

 

Unfortunately, the lead stopped there, as tracing the stranger's IT address lead to a public location with free wifi each time.

 

Leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh, Hawke said: ''We should issue out a warning about that game site, have officers visit schools to spread awareness about talking to strangers online. It won't help the investigation, but it could save the next victim.''

 

It was a PR concern that had little to do with their job as detectives, but Hawke felt it was important. He would pass the idea along to Aveline later. They had also managed to come up with a composite sketch of the elven stranger based on the collected descriptions that the victims' friends provided, and that picture would be on every news station in the area by the next day.

 

Nonetheless, these were all precautionary measures, and, beyond that, Hawke and Fenris had exhausted their leads. With the (potential) kidnapper's picture being broadcast, eye-witnesses could call the tip line if they spotted him, but that was a thin hope to hold on to.

 

It was with this in mind that Hawke noticed Fenris choking the life out of Hawke's desk. ''Calm down, Fenris.''

 

Hawke knew it was a mistake to say that the minute the words left his mouth. Quickly, he added: ''We'll find him, and the kids.''

 

The glare Fenris shot him almost made Hawke flinch. Fenris spoke with poison in his voice: ''Please tell me how calming down will help find this lunatic?''

 

''You're not focusing,'' Hawke tried to defuse Fenris with reason, since coddling was certain not to work.

 

''What is there to focus on? We have no leads.'' Fenris' scowl grew harsher, and he gripped the desk even harder. ''That bastard is going to get away with this again, and we won't find the children unless someone is lucky enough to spot them.''

 

Fenris didn't seem to realize what he'd said for a moment, until he flushed slightly. Frowning, he tried to play it off.

 

Hawke wasn't having it. This was a great opportunity to broach the subject. ''What do you mean, 'again'?''

 

''Nothing, I...nothing.'' Fenris pushed off of Hawke's desk, and turned away.

 

The day shift had ended. Hawke and Fenris had stayed behind after hours while the day squad went home. There was no one in the precinct besides the two of them, and the vapid, smaller night squad. It made their conversation conspicuous enough for Hawke to suggest taking it elsewhere.

 

''We're not going to make any more progress tonight,'' Hawke said. ''Let's go somewhere to clear our head, and maybe you can tell me what's got you so upset.''

 

''Elven children are being taken,'' Fenris spat.

 

''Besides the obvious,'' Hawke replied tactfully. Then, softening his voice: ''If there's something bothering you about this case, we can talk about it together.''

 

It took Fenris a moment to reply. ''I don't need you comforting me.''

 

Hawke could see it in Fenris' eyes, though they ran away from Hawke's, that Fenris was tired, and hurting, and slipping into the same, quiet melancholy he had been in that one night months ago, in Hawke's apartment. Hawke knew better than to push, so he stood up, and grabbed his jacket. ''Either way, we should stop for today. Go home and get some sleep, Fenris.''

 

A tight set to his jaw, Fenris nodded. Neither of them were satisfied with ending the conversation there, albeit for different reasons.

 

Hawke was the first out of the precinct, and he was greeted by rain. Lingering by the entrance, where the roof provided some protection from the rain, Hawke looked skywards with a grimace. He wasn't a fan of rain, but, at least, he lived within walking distance of the precinct.

 

Fenris walked out of the precinct, stopping beside Hawke. He had the same reaction as Hawke, looking up to the murky skies with an irritated pout.

 

After the seriousness of their earlier conversation, the moment was disarming in its simplicity, just like the rain. With an indulgent smile, Hawke said: ''I live pretty close—you could come over until the rain lets up.''

 

Fenris blinked at him owlishly. ''What?''

 

''I—'' Hawke backtracked. He hadn't thought much of the suggestion before it left his mouth, but, as the two of them stood close, with their shoulders almost touching, Hawke suddenly remembered the moment they had shared in the bar, not too long ago. He felt his face grow warm. ''I just mean, if you live far and don't want to get drenched, you could just hold out at my place...''

 

Fenris looked at Hawke some more, then back to the rain, his expression turning back to distaste. Clearly, he was not a fan of it either. ''This isn't your way of making sure I don't work on the case all night, I hope?''

 

''Just helping out a friend,'' Hawke promised.

 

After a moment, Fenris sighed, a hint of reluctant gratitude slipping into his voice as he said: ''Alright, then.''

 

*

 

Nearby or not, Hawke and Fenris were still soaked by the time they reached Hawke's apartment. They caught their breath as they stepped inside the apartment, dripping onto the wooden floor. ''Wait here,'' Hawke instructed as he kicked off his shoes, and left in search of towels. He returned with two, drying his hair with one, and tossing the other to Fenris.

 

Fenris almost angrily towelled off his hair, leaving it mussed.

 

Hawke felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, and he tore his eyes away. ''Want some coffee, or tea? If you want to, uh, change into some dry clothes, I may have—''

 

Hawke fumbled while trying to figure out why he was fumbling. Inviting Fenris over hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time, but now, Hawke found himself over-analyzing everything, including why Fenris had accepted the invitation. Hawke had gathered that Fenris didn't like the rain but, surely, he could bear it if he truly didn't want to be around Hawke.

 

There lied the question: why would Fenris want to be around Hawke, especially after the evening they'd had? It really, probably, wasn't something Hawke should dwell on, but how could he not when Fenris looked so good standing in Hawke's apartment, with his hair wet, his skin flushed from running here, and a look of startling boyishness on his face.

 

''—Hawke?'' Fenris' voice broke through Hawke's thoughts, and Hawke realized he'd been staring at Fenris quietly for over a minute.

 

Flushing, Hawke answered over-eagerly: ''Yes??''

 

''A change of clothes would be appreciated. And coffee.''

 

''Right. Yes. I can do that.'' Hawke all but fled to his room, taking the time to change into dryer clothes himself. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants, and a shirt for Fenris.

 

When Hawke returned to the living room, his expression schooled into neutrality, he handed the bundle of clothes to Fenris. ''You can change in—''

 

Halfway through his sentence, Hawke realized that Fenris was peeling off his shirt right there in front of him. The rest of his sentence died in Hawke's throat, and he forgot how to breathe. Tearing his eyes away, Hawke bore them into the wall until he could safely assume that Fenris was done changing. He heard Fenris chuckle.

 

''I knew I could trust you not to look,'' Fenris said, a smile still evident in his voice. ''But I didn't expect you to get this flustered.''

 

''You—you,'' Hawke spluttered. He finally looked at Fenris, and was momentarily destabilized by the sight of Fenris wearing his clothes. ''You did this on purpose?''

 

Fenris shrugged, but a blush crept over his face. ''We needed something to break the tension.''

 

''And getting undressed in front of me was your best idea?''

 

''It's not like I got naked, Hawke,'' Fenris tried for a calm tone. ''And we are both adults.''

 

Hawke waved his hand in a gesture of vague disagreement. ''Ehhh...That could be debated.''

 

''True,'' Fenris smiled.

 

''So, you...,'' Hawke trailed off, searching for his words. He looked down at his hands, and back at Fenris. ''You thought things were tense?''

 

Fenris' smile fell, and he looked away. With a nod, he said: ''I was...rude to you earlier. I was upset about the case, but you didn't deserve it, regardless. I'm sorry.''

 

Hawke's lips parted slightly – the last thing he had expected was an apology. He'd already forgotten Fenris' behaviour back at the precinct, and Hawke had never faulted Fenris for it in the first place. He understood where Fenris' frustration came from. Still, it was unexpectedly nice to hear that Fenris had worried over it, worried over how he had treated Hawke.

 

''Don't be,'' Hawke answered eventually. ''We're working a really ugly case – your first one. I don't blame you for getting upset at all.''

 

Fenris rewarded Hawke's understanding with a small smile. A shadow fell over his face after a moment, and the smile faded. His eyes drifted to the side, and it was a while before he asked: ''Have you ever...been personally invested in a case?''

 

Hawke knew what lied behind that question, but he kept his voice neutral as he answered: ''I take all my cases seriously...but if you're asking whether I've ever been involved in a case—me or someone I know—then, no.''

 

Fenris nodded twice – more to himself. His gaze was still miles away.

 

Hawke had a feeling that he could get the truth out of Fenris if he prodded Fenris enough, but Hawke found that he didn't want to. They'd both had enough serious stuff for today, and Hawke would rather see Fenris unwind, and end the evening on a good note. Hawke motioned him to the couch. ''I'll get us that coffee.''

 

When Hawke returned, two coffee mugs in hand, Fenris had taken a seat on the couch. Fenris' shoulders were slumped slightly, his expression distant, and he barely looked up at Hawke as he accepted the cup of coffee.

 

Hawke turned his TV on, found the cheesiest-looking romcom on Netflix, and put it on. Then, he sat next to Fenris, gingerly sipping his coffee.

 

Around ten minutes into the movie, Fenris asked: ''What is this?''

 

''Surely you know what a movie is, Fenris.'' Hawke continued to sip his coffee, eyes turned to the screen.

 

''And am I supposed to stay and watch?''

 

''Only if you want to know whether the romance column writer lady falls in love with her gardener or not.''

 

A smile tugged at Fenris' lips. ''I guess I _should_ stay, then...How would I sleep not knowing?''

 

Hawke checked himself before he broke into a wide smile. His plan had worked – truly, Netflix could fix all problems. Hawke tried to remain casual as he said: ''I know I couldn't.''

 

Fenris took a sip of his coffee at last, and settled into the couch. ''You have a charming taste in movies,'' he said, sending a small grin Hawke's way.

 

Hawke glanced at Fenris as he returned the grin, and their eyes lingered on one another a bit longer than it should. Hawke forced his gaze back to the screen, where the two actors were picking their way through awkward, flirty banter. He barely registered what was going on – suddenly too acutely aware of Fenris sitting close to him.

 

''How can you be so bad at this?''

 

Hawke blinked, and looked at Fenris; who had, apparently, been referring to the characters in the movie. A few potential replies occurred to Hawke – _Think you're any better at flirting? Care to demonstrate those skills?-_ but Fenris seemed relaxed, and almost content, and Hawke decided that he didn't want to disturb that. This was what he'd hoped the evening would turn into.

 

Returning his attention to the screen, Hawke spent the rest of the movie making snarky comments with Fenris, pausing at some point to forage for snacks. To Hawke's delight, Fenris agreed to stay for another movie once the first one ended and, as the evening stretched on, a sort of comfortable happiness came over them.

 


End file.
